The Hogwarts Express
by Pia O'Leary
Summary: The whole gang is sending their own kids off to Hogwarts! (Works with Time to Burn). Please read and review. HPOC, HGRW, GWDM. Also FWAJ, GWAS, OWKB implied! One-shot!


The Hogwarts Express

"Harry! We're going to be late!" Mattie rolled her eyes as her husband came out of their bedroom brandishing his Invisibility Cloak and the Marauders Map.

"Don't yell; it upsets the baby." Harry smiled as he patted Mattie's large stomach. She rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch with a sigh.

"You are so not letting our children take those bloody things to school!" Hermione was sitting next to Mattie with an equally large belly.

"Come on, 'Mione. We all made it through Hogwarts with them! I'm sure the kids will be fine!" Ron rolled his eyes at the glare his wife was giving him. Ron and Hermione were sending one child, Jacob Arthur Weasley, to Hogwarts this year. Their second, Paige Matilda, would follow in two years. Their third was on the way, but Hermione had the sneaking suspicion that it would be twins.

"Yeah, Auntie 'Mione! Listen to Uncle Ron, he's smart." Hermione snorted at her goddaughter's statement. She and Ron were the godparents of Harry and Mattie's first child, Lillian Antonia, who would also be leaving for Hogwarts this year. She had Harry's bright green eyes and Mattie's cascading black hair. She was definitely Mattie's daughter, with her subtle beauty and delicate features.

"That kid is bloody brilliant I'm telling you!" Mattie rolled her eyes at Ron.

"Watch your language around the kids, Ron!" Now it was Ron's turn to roll his eyes at Mattie.

"Look, I'm giving these to the kids and that's final." Harry whirled around as he felt a tug on the back of his robes. Jake was standing behind him, one eyebrow cocked.

"Are you sure that's safe, Uncle Harry?" Harry, Mattie, and Ron bit back a laugh; he was so much Hermione's son you wouldn't believe it. He was, however, notorious for coming up with the best pranks and plans, much to Ron's delight. He looked like an exact replica of Ron, except for his eyes, which were green; a mix between Hermione's hazel ones and Ron's blue ones.

"It's completely safe, don't worry about that." Jake smiled as Harry patted him on the shoulder reassuringly. "Mummy, Paige is chasing Crookshanks again!"

"What? Oh god!" Hermione started to get up, but Ron put a hand on her belly making her sit back down.

"I'll go get her." Ron sighed and followed his son into the next room. Jake had inherited Hermione's absolute love for cats, while Paige was on Ron's side; cats were mean.

"Where are Draco and Ginny? We're going to be late if they don't get here soon!" Mattie glanced at her watch and Harry chuckled, shaking his head.

"Don't worry so much; it upsets the baby," he said mockingly.

"Yeah right." Lily clambered up onto the couch between her mother and her godmother.

"Mummy, what if I don't meet anyone on the train?" Mattie and Hermione laughed, remembering their first meeting.

"Don't worry sweetie, you will." Mattie kissed her daughter's head just as several people tumbled out of the fireplace and onto the floor.

"Finally, what was the hold up?" Hermione started to stand up, but Ron was immediately at her side, helping her, she wasn't quite sure when he had come back from saving Crookshanks. She rolled her eyes but kissed him on the cheek anyways.

"His owl was in use and he insisted we wait for it to come home." Draco rolled his eyes and, standing up, started to brush himself off. He turned and helped his wife up as well.

"Well when you give him his own owl, what do you expect?" Ginny smiled warmly at everyone while she brushed the soot off her robes.

"I couldn't just _leave_ without Caesar!" The little boy sighed dramatically.

"Get over here you little bugger and give me a hug!" Antony looked around the room with an excited expression before spotting his uncle and godfather. Ron was crouched low to the ground, his arms outstretch. Antony hurled himself into Ron's arms, nearly squealing with happiness. Ron, Harry, and his father were his most favorite people in the world, but he hadn't seen Ron or Harry in several weeks. They had all been extremely busy and with all the preparations for the start of school and Ron and Harry's Auror jobs, it was hard to find time. Antony reluctantly released Ron but smiled widely again as he hugged Harry tightly. Harry smiled down at the little boy; he had Ginny's fiery red hair and fair complexion, but Draco's steel blue eyes. The combination sounded weird, but Tony was definitely very handsome; the two fit together unexpectedly well, much like Draco and Ginny.

"How're you two feeling?" Draco asked as he gave both Mattie and Hermione a kiss on the cheek.

"I think Ron's doing worse than I am. You'd think after two kids he'd be able to survive pregnancy, but then again Ron was never typical." The three women laughed. "Oh and I got that test done finally. It's twins!" Ron stood up extremely straight and looked directly at Hermione. He whimpered a little before sitting back down on the couch. This made everyone laugh even more.

"Hey, you'll survive it Ron! Unless of course it's two girls ... then you might not." Ron whimpered again as Harry clapped him on the shoulder.

"I wouldn't be getting too cocky there, Harry dear, twins don't run in my family ... triplets do." Harry swallowed hard and whimpered similarly to Ron.

"Are they ..."

"Hm? Oh I don't know yet, too soon to tell." Mattie smiled at Harry's thankful expression.

"I think one's enough for us." Draco pulled Ginny into a tight hug and she nodded as he kissed her head. They looked over to see Tony, Lily, Paige, and Jake sprawled on the floor trying to figure out how to work the Marauders Map. They all laughed; it was so surreal to see their children like that.

"I think he'll grow up with his cousins close enough to not need 6 brothers and sisters." Ginny sighed contentedly and put her head on Draco's shoulder.

"I would hope so." Harry was rubbing Mattie's stomach.

"Oh my god! We're going to be so late!" Hermione stared in horror at her watch and started to gather things up frantically; she did look rather amusing seeing as it was hard for her too move with such a big belly.

**Platform 9 ¾**

"Bye Mum and Dad! Bye Uncle Ron, Aunt 'Mione, Uncle Draco, Aunt Ginny!" Lily yelled from inside their train compartment. All seven children were crammed inside; Harry and Mattie's daughter, Lily, Ron and Hermione's son, Jake, Draco and Ginny's son, Tony, Fred and Angelina's twins, Rebecca and Elizabeth, George and Alicia's son, Matthew, and Oliver and Katie's daughter Annie. All seven of them had their hands out the window waving. Oliver, Katie, Fred, Angelina, George, and Alicia said a few hasty goodbyes to the rest after the train had departed and disapparated. They would be seeing them later that night for dinner, so there was no need for long drawn out farewells.

"I can't believe I just sent my first child off to Hogwarts. I honestly never thought this day would come." Ron laughed and shook his head.

"What I can't believe is that I'm standing here with you lot, married to the most beautiful Weasley, sending my son off hoping that he'll be placed in Gryffindor." Draco chuckled and ran a hand through his blonde hair.

"Are you kidding me? They'll all be in Gryffindor; we all know that's going to happen!" Mattie said with a giggle. Harry nodded and kissed her cheek.

"Dumbledore will definitely have his hands full with that lot." Everyone laughed at Harry's statement. Hermione sniffed tearfully.

"OH no, don't cry, you'll make me cry!" Mattie wailed as tears started to spill out of her eyes.

"Now you've both got me going!" Ginny choked out between sobs. The three men exchanged knowing glances and started to laugh, shaking their heads.

"He's just gotten so big!" Hermione pulled several tissues out of her pocket.

"I know!" Mattie and Ginny both grabbed a tissue from her and began to dab their eyes. Ron, Harry, and Draco wrapped their arms around their wives and led them away from Platform 9 ¾.

**Two Days Later**

"That's Caesar!" Ginny ran to the window and opened it, allowing her sons owl to flutter in. She grabbed the letter off his leg and sat down at the kitchen table with everyone else to read it.

_Dear Mum, Dad, Uncle ... oh everyone else,_

_You'll all be pleased to hear that we all got sorted into Gryffindor! Actually the only first year Gryffindor girls are Lily, Becca, Beth, and Annie. We've got two more boys with us; Billy Longbottom and some kid with the last name of Diggory. No one calls him by his first name so I don't know it._

_Uncle Remus is teaching our Defense Against the Dark Arts class, but he said we already know everything he'll be teaching this semester. Professor McGonagall says to tell you all hello and that she hopes you're doing well._

_We've already completed our first prank! We, well okay, it was mostly Lily, charmed the Slytherin's books to attack them. And then we charmed some random books and things to fly through Professor Binns during History of Magic. It was so funny because he didn't know what was going on and it kept interrupting his lesson!_

_Tell Uncle Harry thanks for the Cloak. It's come in really handy, but can't Dad send us his? Uncle Harry's isn't big enough for all of us; we need two! Please?!_

_Dumbledore's decided, because of Uncle Harry, that he's going to let first years try out for the Quidditch team! And since he's got no positions filled except for one Chaser, the captain. Becca and Beth are trying out for Beaters, Annie's trying out for keeper, Lily and Matt are trying out for Chasers, and I'm trying out for seeker (of course!). The tryouts are next week; we'll send you a letter when we all make it!_

_Jake's bothering us to go finish our homework (homework already, can you believe that?). Talk to you soon; love you._

_Love,_

_Tony, Lily, Jake, Becca, Beth, Matt, and Annie._

A/N: Just a short little thing I had the urge to write, how'd you like it?


End file.
